


Wink

by cellard00rs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: Here’s the thing – the winking has to stop.





	Wink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookysunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysunflower/gifts).



Here’s the thing – the winking has to _stop_.

Shane’s doing it all the time and Ryan’s really reaching his breaking point. It started as a joke and it sort of continued as a joke and it’s not like Shane saves it exclusively for Ryan’s videos it’s just… _the winking_. The sly, slow, one-eyed wink. Like he knows something you don’t. Or he’s comforting you. Or he’s _hitting_ on you and Ryan’s considered all of these and the last one in particular…

…and it’s not like Shane knows. Ryan’s done a damned good job of keeping his interest on the down low. His interest that is most certainly _not_ a crush, because he’s a grown ass _man_. A man who will not succumb to the charms of a gangly stork. A man who will not succumb to those charms because the stork in question doesn’t even know he _has_ them.

Or, well, he _knows_ – Shane sure as fuck _knows_. But he doesn’t know _Ryan_ is into them. He doesn’t know Ryan has to restrain himself from wistful sighs and dreamy, heart eyes and oh, shit – it _is_ a crush isn’t it? A crush that is not at all helped by the winking so the winking has to STOP. Hell, he’s doing it now when cameras _aren’t_ rolling.

They both get a cup of coffee and Shane winks at the barista who gives him a giggle and a shy grin and Ryan’s not seething with jealousy, because Shane is free to wink at whoever the fuck he wants. Even if he’s winking at someone just because she gave him an extra shot of espresso on the house. Maybe Ryan should’ve winked at her – then his coffee wouldn’t taste like shit.

Or maybe it just tastes that way because Shane started off their day winking at the uber driver. Two winks in the span of two hours. One wink per hour. What, he has some quota to fill?

The uber driver had been just as much a flustered mess as the barista, making sure to remind Shane that his name was Kyle and to call him again any time he needed a ride.

And the way Kyle said _ride_.

Ryan’s hand tightens on his coffee cup and he’s worried it’s going to explode. They’re wandering down the street and it’s a goddamn gorgeous day in Los Angeles and Ryan should be in a great mood. Buzzfeed’s decided to give them their own network, he’s doing well money wise, his family’s great – and here he is, sulking.

So much so that Shane murmurs, “What’s the dish, Ry?”

“Huh?”

“The dish, the skinny, the sitch that has you lookin’ like someone John Wick’d your dog.”

Ryan doesn’t know how to answer, so he keeps walking. They’d had some free time before work so they'd both decided to go out for a bit – enjoy the nice, temperate breeze, the sparkling sunshine. They decided to spend it together and Ryan'd been looking forward to it, until…

He finds his sneakers taking him into a nearby park and Shane follows. He’s quiet. He doesn’t push. He waits. Great. First winking, now being patient. Perfect. Ryan wants to sock him right in the jaw. Instead, he goes a couple more paces before he leans against a nearby tree, shrugging, “‘S’nothing.”

Shane sips his coffee like its sweet tea, “Nothing, huh?”

Again – patient. Ryan wishes this idiot couldn’t read him so well, “It’s stupid.”

“With you? No,” the tone is so patently incredulous. So teasing. The socking-him-in-the-jaw option is looking better and better by the moment. Ryan scratches behind one ear, shifting uncomfortably, bark from the tree digging into his back and why did he stop here and do this and he should just say it has something to do with the show. The editing, the VO, something…

“Winking.”

Shane’s head rears back, “Pardon?”

Pardon. Who the hell even says that anymore? He could’ve just said ‘excuse me’ but no, he’s a time traveler from 1940 and Ryan doesn’t want to repeat himself, but he does, “It’s the winking, man. You-you gotta stop.”

Shane’s normally droopy, sloth-y (stupidly, frustrating _attractive_ ) eyes widen (highlighting their stupid, frustrating attractiveness), “You have a problem with my winking?”

“You know that,” Ryan gruffs, avoiding looking at him, fixing his eyes on a woman a few feet away who’s jogging, “It’s creepy.”

“Viewers don’t think so,” Shane counters, back to his coffee again, “You see the comments on YouTube?”

“I see something that’s dumb and that I want to stop,” the words leave him before he can stop them and he internally winces because that was just…mean. And unnecessary. He risks a look at Shane, steeling himself for anger or hurt but he sees neither. Instead he gets a cool, “Wasn’t even aware I was doing it. D-did you have to-to edit a lot of me winking out of our last shoot or…?”

Ryan wanted to shift the idea of his annoyance to the videos, to work,so he should grip to this. He should roll with it. Instead he finds his dumbass muttering, “You wink at everybody. Baristas, drivers, Andrew, Steven…”

“…I’ve been winking at the Worth It Boys?”

“ _Everybody_ ,” Ryan reiterates, “It’s like you-you’ve perpetually got something in your eye. Or you’re-? I don’t know.”

The last comes out with such frustration. Such unhappiness. And Ryan finds his annoyance turning inward. What is he even talking about? Why are they even having this conversation? They’ve had plenty of pointless talks in their day, but this one has to take the cake. It’s so irrelevant and unnecessary and–

“Is it that you don’t like the winking or that you don’t like me winking at _other_ people?”

The question is asked so innocently and yet Ryan now feels like _he’s_ the one who got socked in the jaw. Which seems appropriate as his mouth drops open, as he looks at Shane and Shane’s placed his coffee cup on the ground and he has his hands in his jean jacket pockets and he’s…looking so damned _earnest_ , “It’s that one. Isn’t it? The me winking at other people thing. That’s what’s got your jersey in a bunch.”

“My-? I’m not even wearing a jersey!”

“Yeah, but you’ve got about a billion of ‘em. Probably more of them than you do panties so...”

“D-don’t,” he can’t help the wheeze, “Don’t mention my _panties_.”

Shane steps closer and…oh. He’s-he’s sort of in Ryan’s personal space, “Do you?”

“D-d-do I-?”

Shane leans closer, voice dropping to dangerous octaves, “Wear panties?”

And then he seals it with a _wink_. The electrical jolt that shoots from Ryan’s head down to the tips of his toes damn near knocks him out. Floors him. His breath seems to have left and suddenly the park is very small and dark and…tight. His heart is somewhere in his throat or maybe his stomach and he squeezes out, “That’s-? Shut up, Shane.”

“Why?” One of Shane’s arms rests on the tree above his head and why does this jerk have to have Ent proportions? Why does he have to have Ryan pinned up against a tree like he’s some jock on a high school football team and Ryan’s a cheerleader and that scenario would be so the other way around, Shane even wore a cheerleader-!

“Ryan?” Shane croons softly, “Where’d you go?”

Ryan snaps back into the moment and oh, this…this is a bad idea. Because Shane’s eyes are close and sparkling with mischief and Ryan can’t breathe, “I’m…I’m serious. The…the winking has to stop.”

“Yeah?”

He manages a stiff nod.

“Tell me why.”

“B-because it,” a thick audible swallow, his throat clicking nosily, “…does things…”

“Does it?”

“St-stop with the questions…”

“I will when they’re all answered. What does it do, Ryan? Does it do something to you?” Soft, husky words, another wink. Ryan’s back goes up, “You do that again and I swear…”

“What’re you gonna do, Bergara?”

“Told you to stop with-!”

“The questions? The winking? Both?” Shane looks so evil now, gleeful at the fact that he’s got Ryan in this position and Ryan scowls, “Keep it up, smart guy, and I’ll do something just-just as ridiculous!”

Shane goes to ask ‘like?’ and to wink but he barely starts before Ryan surges forward and kisses him. He catches hold of the sides of Shane’s jacket and tugs him bodily forward. It’s clear he didn’t expect it and Shane lets out a surprised grunt as he falls forward, as he bumps Ryan up against the tree roughly and Ryan really doesn’t give a shit because _yes_.

YES.

He’s dreamed of this kiss, _waited_ for this kiss, and it’s not at all like he envisioned, but he doesn’t care because it’s _finally_ happening. He’s kissing this long limbed, insufferable, inexplicably perfect-for-him idiot and this might be the only time he gets to do it, so he’s going to enjoy the hell out of it.

A noise of surprise attempts to work its way out of Shane’s mouth and that’s great, because it gives Ryan’s tongue access. He surges it deep inside, claws at all that crazy hair and then he’s got Shane pinned to the tree and yes, _oh yes_ – this is oh, so much better. He kisses him hungrily and Shane just…lets him. He lets Ryan kiss him and then – _thank god, then_ – something in him seems to wake up and his tongue alights alongside Ryan’s and yeah, that’s enough of that. This is the best time to do it, so Ryan draws back and winks, “Like _that_ , Shane. I’ll do something like _that_.”

Shane doesn’t even hesitate, “Well, then…there’s only one thing for me to do.”

He grins and winks again.


End file.
